Unnamed Nebula class starships
A list of unnamed Federation starships of the . By year Wolf 359 starship An unnamed variant Nebula-class starship was destroyed in the Battle of Wolf 359. The wreck of this ship was adrift in space near the Borg cube, when the was destroyed. ( ) The wreck was on fire by the time the arrived at the site of the battle. ( ) Another starship was also named in the "Emissary".|According to the short story "Trust Yourself When All Men Doubt You" in The Sky's the Limit, this Nebula-class Melbourne was constructed to replace the other Excelsior-class Melbourne. The Star Trek Encyclopedia, however, doesn't mention this other Nebula-class Melbourne, because it was not the intention that there would have been two different ships with the same name.|This ship is listed as unnamed, because Memory Alpha speculates that the name of this ship has been retconned. See: for more information about the model.}} Qualor II hulk In 2368, the hulk of an unnamed variant Nebula-class starship was stored at Surplus Depot Z15 in orbit of Qualor II. ( ) .|The footage of this vessel in "Unification I" was a reuse of the footage from the Wolf 359 debris field from "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", though the damaged sections of the hull were clearly on fire in the "Best of Both Worlds, Part II" version. The model was later reused in "Emissary" along with the Excelsior-class .}} Pursuit vessel In 2372, in an alternate timeline, this unnamed Nebula-class starship pursued the runabout after it was stolen from spacedock by Harry Kim and Tom Paris. Initially the ship was disabled as it passed through a cloud of tetryon plasma, but later caught up with the Yellowstone and subsequently damaged the runabout's warp drive, causing the runabout's destruction. ( ) Alternate timeline In late 2372, in an alternate timeline, this unnamed Nebula-class starship docked at Deep Space 9's upper pylon, when Starfleet decided to leave DS9 and the station was taken over by the Klingons. ( ) Battle of Sector 001 ]] In 2373, this unnamed Nebula-class starship fought against the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001. It joined in the assault on the Borg cube, led by the , by firing several photon torpedoes at the coordinates defined by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) , which was referenced in comm chatter during the engagement. Some prints of Star Trek: First Contact do not include shots of this vessel.}} Earth transport Later in 2373, this unnamed Nebula-class starship served as a transport from Deep Space 9 to Earth. Among the passengers aboard this vessel were Lewis Zimmerman, and Amsha and Richard Bashir. ( ) from , and was referenced in the script simply as "a Federation transport ship."}} Second Battle of Chin'toka In 2374, this unnamed Nebula-class starship was one of two that participated in the second Battle of Chin'toka. Both were destroyed during the battle by the Breen's devastating new energy dampening weapon. ( ) Battle of Cardassia aftermath This starship fought at the Battle of Cardassia. Following the battle, it waited with other Federation, Romulan, Klingon and Cardassian ships to launch an offensive against the Dominion forces on and in orbit of Cardassia Prime. ( ) Escort for USS Voyager In 2378, a ship of this class was part of the fleet which escorted the USS Voyager towards Earth. ( ) de:Weitere Raumschiffe der Nebula-Klasse Nebula class